


I Won't Hesitate, So Sing For Me

by Cookiechii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lio Fotia, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Galo and Lio are Idiots in Love but don't have a clue, Himbo Energy Is Real, Lio has Gremlin Energy Later In, M/M, Musician Lio Fotia, Mutual Pining, Pining, Top Galo Thymos, Uncreative Band Names, tags will update as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechii/pseuds/Cookiechii
Summary: Promepolis' Premier Academy And University, Offering Programs in all fields, careers, trades, and paths of study. Founded by the Foresight Foundation, its mission to provide education and schooling to Promepolis' finest...And to one single dumbwitted Fire and Rescue Academy student with his eyes on doing what his burning heart drives him to do. Rescue those in need and put out any fire no matter how hot and ragging it burns. Even when the certain fiery tempered musician steals his attention and sets his heart on fire in a way nothing else could.
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Something to Believe In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! This is the first fic I have written in years so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> For song credit and more details see note at the end!

The consistent beeping of a loud alarm clock and muffled frustration of what could only be his pissed off roommate didn’t even stir the snoring and sleeping form of Galo Thymos. Sleeping like a log he grumbled in his sleep, turning away from his alarm. With one final shout from Remi, furious and gruff, Galo shot up from his pile of clothes and blankets that he called a bed. “GALO! I swear if you don’t shut that damn clock off I’m throwing your bed off the 3rd story balcony!” 

“ HUH-!? What!?... Time…” Galo, groggy and not more than slightly awake, scrambled for his alarm clock. Whipping it from the shelf beside his bed, he shut its loud siren off. ‘ 10:48 ‘ His blurred eyes glanced over the numbers again and again. Not quite registering what they said till… “ ShIT! “ 

Fashionably late was one way to put the current state of the airheaded firefighter to be, but it was more like late enough for his professor to chew him out tell his ears were ringing. Throwing himself out of his bed- THUD. He hit the floor with a bang and groaned, his legs still caught on his sheets. His naked form flashing Remi who did nothing but heave an all too familiar sigh. “ Lock the door when you leave. “ Remi nudged the door shut with his foot.    
  
Weakly, Galo gave a thumbs up to the door that had already closed. This was the normal at this point in the semester, though he would swear he was never late like this in his life. “ Ngh…” He groaned and lifted himself from the floor, rushing to pull on his pants and t-shirt. Not bothering to do much more to ready himself than slip on his shoes and shake out his large tufts of hair. Sticking up wildly in his usual fashion. Phone in pocket, backpack thrown over his shoulder, lanyard with his keys and ID tossed around his neck. 

The large goof made quick way out of the dorm room, skidding down the hallway. But halting when Remi's reminder to lock the door hit. He slapped his key into the lock and turned it with a click before resuming his speedy expedition out of the dorm building and towards the west wing of the school.    
  
Undeniably his fast sprint through campus would usually catch the eyes of onlookers who had casually strolled through the campus. But most were used to the large blue haired man running through campus like his life was on the line to get to his morning classes. He looked at his watch, pushing his body to run faster until he reached his desired building. When he approached the Fire and Rescue Academy building, his running slowed to a jog. Tapping his ID against the scanner he slid through the doors as they opened. " 3rd floor, 3rd floor, 3rd floor. " repeating it to himself he debated on if the stairs or elevator would be more worth it. ' Stairs! ' Galos mind reminded him, learning the lesson after waiting for the stalled elevator many times before.

Leaping up the stairs, Galo tried to calm his breathing and push his hair out of his face before creeping into the already busy classroom. Hopefully undetected. 

" Studying emergency protocols is going to be the main focus of the 2nd half of our semester, make sure you have a deep understanding of both protocol names and the designated procedures that go with them- " the door creaked and words spilled into the hallway from the large lecture hall. Galo ducked behind the other students, taking his seat next to Varys who gave him a small smirk. With a soft sigh, Galo muttered a soft " Safe…" under his breath.

  
  


" Alright, the sign in sheet is going around. The senior advisers for your divisions will contacting each of you with your group assignments on emergency protocol practices and studies. Our class will be meeting in the training grounds on the ground floor staring next week which means we won't be meeting for our next lecture this week. Please be prepared. " 

' Oh thank God. ' a huge sense of relief rushed over Galo, slumping over the desk with a much more confident smile. As long as he signed in he wouldn't be marked late again and now he didn't have to get up in time for another lecture this week. 

The lecture on what exercises they would be training for with their groups and senior academy advisors chugged on. The Fire and Rescue Academy was made up of informative classes and on site exercises. These classes trained and prepared students for careers such as EMTs and Paramedics, Fire Fighting and Rescue Services, and similar emergency services. It was a layered program that brought together Senior Students with those in training to keep them informed and refreshed on the teachings they may otherwise get rusty on. While also teaching the new students to learn and adapt to procedures and tech they will need to be more than familiar with for their future careers. 

Long hours of schooling and training were devoted to all students of the University, but no students were tried as hard as those who longed to be the future elite members of the cities Burning Rescue. The firefighting rescue team that saved countless lives every single day. If one wanted to be apart of this prestigious task force, they needed to be the best of the best at what they did. They could not hesitate or slip up on how these students were trained. Whether they were a senior advisor or a student fresh out of highschool. 

" And that ends today's lecture. Please be sure to get in touch with your senior advisor if they don't contact you in the next twenty four hours. Dismissed. " the instructor shut off the projector, the room beginning to clear. Varys nudged Galo who was near seconds away from nodding off. The monotonous lesson having almost put him to sleep. " Oh..! Class over already..? " he looked to Varys. " Yeh, up for some lunch? " he thumbed towards the door before Galo shot up and gave a loud reply. " Do you even need to ask me that?! " a toothy grin spread along his face. " Pizza in the Quad here we come~ " 

This was just another step in the daily routine: class, lunch from the cafeteria in the west quad with Varys, Aina, occasionally Remi, and Lucia, and then an afternoon workout or training session. 

Out of the building they went and made their way to the cafeteria in the quad, Aina and Lucia already having snagged their usual table outside near the small outside stage by the cafeteria. " Galo! " Aina smiled with a perky grin waving to the boys. Galo gave a slight wave as they approached. " Yo! " he passed his money to Varys who headed inside to get them some Pizza. ``How goes it? " he took a seat and tossed his bag onto the table.

Lucia was typing away on her laptop. Looking up with a snicker. " I'm working on a new project, I may need you to be my test subject again Galo. ``'' Oh not again. " Aina frowned with concern. " Be careful Galo you may end up in some crazy scheme of hers again. " the girl's brows knitted with further concern seeing the spark of curiosity in Galo's eyes. 

" You know I'm down any time to test things out! As long as you hold up your end of the bargain. " he brushed a big of his wild hair back out of his face, seeing Varys approach with 2 large boxes. " oh HELL YES. " 

Rubbing his hands together, the gleam in Galo's eyes was bright as day. Aina smiled, she never saw anything light up him the way this greasy mess of meat and cheese did. Leaning her cheek into her hand she felt her heart skip. Lucia watched with a small smile and a role of her eyes.

Galo nabbed a slice, ignoring how hot it was, and promptly burned his mouth on the pile of hot cheese and sauce that he shoved in his mouth. He hissed and fanned his mouth shoving even more in. 

Lucia watched Aina staring him down and looked to Varys in faked disgust who shrugged and shoved a good glob of the pizza in his mouth himself. 

After a while of pizza eating and chatting the crew had failed to notice the set up that had begun on the outdoor stage. A small band of 3 members accompanied by a few stage crew helping set up their gear and equipment. A decent sized audience had gathered at the surrounding tables and even on the ground near the stage. 

Galo, with a mouth full of pizza, looked over to the stage with a raised eyebrow. Curiosity peaking. He swallowed down the massive mouth full of greasy deliciousness before speaking. " What's going on over there? " the group directed their attention to the stage, just as unaware. " Some kind of performance? " Aina rested her chin on both her hands.

The band stepped up to the stage. They were quite a peculiar sight. Dressed in large amounts of black with studs and belts. On drums, a red head in a leather jacket with a large mischievous and confident smirk. On bass, a long haired and lanky figure showing off an intricate arm tattoo under his brightly colored tank top. Lastly, the guitarist. An eye catcher, standing a fair bit shorter than his fellow bandmates but clearly standing out amongst them. A fair green haired student, their short hair tied half up, dressed in ripped jeans and a jacket that fell just off their shoulders. 

The redhead was the first to speak once they all took their place on stage. " We are ' Burning Madness! ' and we will be performing come covers for you today! " he picked up his drumsticks, twirling them in his hands and nearly dropping them. Light chatter sounding in the crowd as a result. " Let's get this shit started! " his voice filled with what could only be described as a childish but all the more intense excitement. 

Galo watched, his eyes locked on the guitarist. His foot resting on the amp in front of him and lips resting close to the mic. He was going to sing, and something inside of Galo locked his eyes onto him. He didn't want to miss it.

_ It gets old when talk...to the sun.  _

_ In a tongue understood by no one… _

_ Can it be that I hear what he's sayin? _

_ Is there a reason why I'm still awake? _

The energy shifted, the music rumbling against the quad with a force that changed the atmosphere around them. The small crowd growing and the people jamming along with the skilled playing and singing of the band members.

Galo couldn't draw his attention away from the intense expression of the Guitarist as he strummed, his voice smooth like honey yet it nipped at your ears like it wanted to bite into you and hold you there. 

_ And He says, " I've got you written, _

_ In a black book by the railroad track.  _

_ You see I know your fate. _

_ And I say, " You've got to listen, _

_ I'm a songbird with a brand new track. _

_ You underestimate. " _

He was trapped, ensnared by the lyrics and tangled in by the smirk that curled on the man's face when he sang. 

Their eyes met as the chorus pulled forward and wrapped Galo's ears with its lulling melody.

_ I'll give you something to believe in! _

_ Burn up the basement full of demons. _

_ Realize, you're a slave to your mind. Break free! _

_ Now give me something to believe in! _

_ Just give me- _

_ Oooh~ _

_ Just give me something to believe in. _

* * *

Throwing off his jacket onto the stage, Lio felt his adrenaline rushing. This was their first time going live on campus like this and it made his body feel alive. The crowd was getting into it and so was he. Expecting things to go much worse, his worries had been calmed and his body took over. 

Looking intensely into the crowd, his thoughts longed for something to lock onto to quell any worries or still feared stranded on that stage. A large mound of blue hair catching his attention near the back grabbed his focus. He locked in on it, and the eyes of who it belonged to watched him…

They looked at Lio with such a spark in them. It made his heart race. This person, whoever they were enthralled by him. They were watching him and what he had to give, it made him want to do nothing but give more. He put that power behind his voice giving it all the emotion he could grab the rest of the audience in the way he grabbed this stranger. 

_ Everyday when I speak to the moon, _

_ Pale as a ghost in the afternoon. _

_ Tragedy has a hold on mind-  _

_ But I can see the lie between the lines. _

_ And I say, you've got to listen. _

_ I'm a songbird with a brand new track _

_ You underestimate. _

Lio pushed the mic stand forward grasping it with both his hands, letting Meis take over the chorus backing. He was gonna give this next section all he had. 

Hair falling into his face, and beads of sweat slowly forming on his chest. 

_ I'll give you something to believe in.  _

_ Burn up a basement full of demons! _

_ Realize, you're a slave to your mind- Break free! _

_ Now give me something to believe in! _

_ Promise me! _

_ See I'm afraid, I'm a slave to my mind! _

_ You give me something to believe in.  _

He tipped the mic stand back, bringing his hands back onto his guitar with a confident and serious expression on his face. Lio's eyes locking with the rest of the crowds again, not being able to get the look of the ones that stared into his out of his mind. It was a rush that washed over his skin. 

_ " I've got you written, in a black book by the railroad tracks. _

_ You see I know you're fate. " _

_ And I say, " You've got to listen. _

_ I'm a songbird with a brand new track. _

_ You underestimate. " _

_ I'll give you something to believe in.  _

_ Burn up a basement full of demons! _

_ Realize you're a slave to your mind, Break free! _

_ Just give me something to believe in, _

_ Just give me- _

_ Just give me something to believe in!  _

Their last cords faded out as the song came to a smooth end-

* * *

Galo starred in total awe, snapping back to reality as the guitarist stepped back from the main mic and swapped places with their bassist. Best to assume they would be singing the next song.

" They are actually pretty decent! " Lucia chimed in with a grin, looking back to the group. Varys gave a slight shrug and Aina nodded in amazement. " I didn't know we had any performances like this in the quad. What about you Galo? Galo..? Hello? "

Galo was still watching, he hadn't heard a single thing they said. Nothing new. Aina heaved a Sigh and waved her hand in front of his face. " Galooo? " she tilted her head looking at him with a slight pout. " Anyone in there? "

" Huh- what? " he looked over to her with a dumbstruck expression. It was very clear he had no idea what any of them at said. Lucia and Aina looked to each other, rolling their eyes quickly. Making Galo frantically look back and forth between them. " Did I miss something? "

The small blond waved her hand dismissing him. " Nothing nothing, I'm heading back to my dorm. "" I'll join you. " Aina chimed in. Hopping up front the table the girls grabbed their things, the boys resuming their stuffing of pizza into their faces. 

The band finished up their short set with 3 more songs before another group came up to perform. Looked to be a small assembly of bands that was playing. Galo felt a bit disappointed to see them clean up and leave so quickly after their set though...He had wanted to talk with that guitarist...even just to compliment the performance. He didn't know much about music himself but he at least wanted to give them some kind of praise. 

Varys watched Galo's expressions with a bit of amusement before finishing his pizza and packing up his own things. " See ya. " Galo waved as Varys left, heaving a sigh. He didn't normally feel like skipping afternoon training but something about that guy...had him feeling some kind of way- a way he couldn't quite describe. 

Pushing his hair out of his face once more; An irritated groan pushed its way out of his throat. 

He had to find this guy and get this off his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: Something To Believe In by: Young The Giant. 
> 
> So I want to give a little info on Ages I have for everyone brought in so far: 
> 
> Galo - 24, Lio - 23, Meis - 25, Gueria - 25, Lucia - 21, Aina - 23, Remi - 24, Varys - 25. 
> 
> So yeah! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to check me out on tumblr for little updates and AU art in the future!
> 
> Personal Tumblr: cookiechii  
> Art Tumblr: cookiechii-art
> 
> ♡ Kudos and Comments Insanely Appreciated ♡


	2. Curiousity Shot The Himbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo is really caught up on whoever this guy was from the band who preformed in the quad days ago. Its bad enough that he is quite the airhead to begin with, but having his mind lost in thought over this guy is alt in the wound. He can't concentrate with his curiosity so primed for investigating!

Sweat dripped down his neck, brisk wind gently cooling his skin. A swift jog around the track should have cleared his head, he could tune everything out and just run out the wandering thoughts in his head. But this time it just wasn't the same. Galo came to a slow halt his hands coming to rest on his hips while his chest heaved deep breaths. He groaned ruffling his messy locks that stuck up wildly upon his head. " I'm going insane..." He muttered to himself with a grimace on his face, brows knitted together in irritation. It had been a few days yet he still hadn't been able to let the performance in the quad go. It was taunting his down right stupid curiosity. It had grabbed him right behind the ears and dragged itself into his thoughts.

Galo grabbed his water bottle, pouring water over his face and shaking it off like a dog. His hair damp, trickling with the residual water. Galo stood tall, firm, trying to push the thoughts of that wild guitarist from his mind. But the way his voice echoed in Galo's head left him filled with nothing but more questions. He stared blankly, walking off the track and heading towards his dorm. ' Who was he? What program was he in? How can I tell him how kick ass his performance was? How DOWN RIGHT EPIC his playing was? ' He didn't know a thing about him but he was obsessing over this guy. Breathing yet another sigh of frustration a much smaller figure was quickly approaching.

" Gaaaloo! "The familiar voice of a chipper and very odd little scientists brought him back to his senses. " Yo! Lucia! " He lifted his hand with a grin to the small girl who snickered as she approached. Galo was such an open book when she looked at him, it was clear he was over thinking about something. His grin wasn't nearly as wide and excited at the sight of a friend as it normally was. He would practically wag his tail at the sight of their little crew when they ran into each other. And boy were her gears turning, she had a hunch as to what had him so distracted. 

" Do you have some time to kill, I need to run some tests on a new engineering project~ And you look like you could use a good friendly distraction~ " Vinny crawled out from the pocket of her lab coat, skittering up onto her shoulder to greet Galo with a small squeak.

The tall man put his hand to his chin tapping his foot against the rough cement. " Hmmm, sure why not! I've got time to kill! " He gave a firm thumbs up which was given right back by the small statured Lucia. " Good good! Follow me then to our base of operations! " She turned with a flip of her lab coat, walking towards the science buildings and dorms. Galo followed, arms resting behind his head. They were off to Lucia's base, a lab space presented to students in the scientific engineering department who showed excelled skills in their subjects and classes. Each student given these lab spaces was given a budget for materials, unlimited lab time, and special assignments to track their productivity and appropriate use of the lab facilities. Lucia mainly used her space as a place for her hair brain schemes and inventions, but that was a mad scientist for you. None of her classmates could understand how her head worked or how she thought up the things she did. Many of them just saw her as crazy more than anything. And others who could at least grasp loosely onto whatever was running around in her head thought she was quite the genius. 

When they reached the technical lab building, Lucia tapped her ID against the scanner and added one guest before Galo tapped his against it. They headed inside, Galo Mindlessly whistling a tune that wormed its way into his head. The lab building was one of the most high tech and thoroughly designed buildings in the whole Academy. He could never get used to the sleek walls that grew technology like roots along the walls. Scanners, monitors, and all kinds of high tech displays lined the walls to help aid the students using the facilities. It was quite a surreal place to those who didn't have a grasp on all its uses, and even more so to the partially dimwitted man walking beside Lucia.

She had picked up on Galo's mindless whistling, remembering the tune very clearly. It was ever so clearly the first song that band had played yesterday. It had wormed its way into his sub conscious. A snicker threatened to slip out and she let it, but it appeared he was too lost in his thoughts to pay her much mind. 'Oh, he is in deep isn't he~ ' She could feel the drama brewing already, Galo Thymos the fire fighting fool was struck deep by the Mysterious Musician he doesn't even know. What a classic tale, and her thoughts were telling her this was the perfect opportunity to test out some of her new inventions while having some fun with a certain little numbskull.

They approached her lab space, the door decorated accordingly to what they were about to walk int. Caution tape and signs plastered to the door with a little white board peaking through with a doodle of Lucia and Vinny on it. ' Keep Out ' written just below. Galo, stopped his whistling as the door slid open. Every time he had been in her lab it was a new kind of disaster, a war front of hot metal being fused and melded one day and a tornado of scraps and failed projects another. Whatever was behind that door was always a surprise that truly didn't disappoint. " In we go! " Lucia stated with an energetic gleam in her eyes, pulling Galo inside to what as a surprisingly tidy work area. 

" Did you clean!? " He asked in disbelief, he could see the floor, there weren't hazard signs thrown up to make sure you didn't get yourself blown up. " My current project is ore small scale so I cleared off some space! Kekeke~ " She plopped into her desk chair, typing at her keyboard once her monitors had booted up. " Ah..." Galo slumped over taking a moment to look around and inspect what she still had lying around while she was preoccupied. A few bits of prototype gear...some kind of weaponry maybe? So many of her inventions took such weird shapes and forms. It was unclear what they could be just by looking at them.

Lucia hummed cheerfully finishing her typing with one final press of a key. With that she turned around her chair and a small compartment in her work table that rested in the center of the room clicked open. Galo turned to the table, making quick way to see what she was going to have him test. From the compartment she pulled out a metal box, snapping a latch on it open popped the lid. " What is it..? " His large eyes widened with curiosity, watching her open up the box. Anything could be inside really.

Taking it into her hand she pulled out a bracelet. " A... bracelet...? You want me to test a bracelet? " He raised an eyebrow and gave her quite a suspicious look that was answered with a furious nod. " Its not just any bracelet though! Its a status monitor. It will track your state of mind and body as well as your thought patterns. And since you are currently obsessing over a certain someone I thought you may be a very interesting guinea pig! " Galo blinked, his expression blank. " HAAH??? Obsessing over someone? I'm not. " he crossed his arms giving his denial a firm grounding, ' There ain't no way in hell. ' Sure his thoughts had been on that guy from the show in the quad for a few days. But there was no way he was obsessing. No way. He was just curiously intrigued by him and couldn't stop thinking about him! Yeah that's it! Its cause of the band's impressionable performance. Anyone should think about something like that for a while after seeing it!

" Lio. Lio Fotia. "

She gave a mischievous grin. " What? " He tilted his head, he was playing right into her hands. Her trap was set and he was taking the bait. " His name, the Guitarist. " Galo flinched, his name... Did that mean Lucia knew him? She went back to her computer pulling up the information the school had on their site about the clubs on campus. " He is a member of the Live Performance Club on campus and the lead for 'Burning Madness', one of the many live performance groups that the club hosts here. " She opened up the pictures the school supplied of the Club activities which featured a few images of the group. Galo's eyes locked onto the screen, watching the images scroll by. " Wait go back! " He put his hand on Lucia's chair making her scroll back to the image that had caught him.

There he was, the intense look on his face pulling Galo in like it had back in the quad. Lio Stood back to back with the group's bassist, clutching the mic and bringing it along with the stand close to him. Galo could hear the emotion in his voice from before. The way it tried to reach out and bury him down inside it. He looked at the shine in his pink eyes his own widening as they had locked before during the concert. 'What right do they have to be so beautiful like that-' With the shocking realization the fool's mouth hung agape. " Shit..." He muttered under his breath, his form flustered and hands coming to shut his mouth for him.

Lucia couldn't conceal her laughter anymore, she had watched him staring for a while now, it was just too funny watching him try to process things! " I told you!!! Now put this sucker on and let's get to data gathering! In return for your humble service to my cause Galo. I will Help you meet Lio. " She put her hand to her chest, raising her nose with confidence into the air. His gaze whipped over to her. He out out his hand with a serious flame burning behind his gaze. " Deal. Give it. " " Aye Aye! " Vinny Put both of his paws in the air to match Lucia's excited salute. She clicked a little button on the bracelet, swinging her feet off her chair as she did so. " hey might pinch a bit- " With only that quick warning; Lucia snapped the bracelet onto Galo's wrist. Little sensors turned on attaching themselves to his skin with a few small zaps. His hair stood up, the shock eliciting a large hiss of pain. " What do you mean pinch! hurt like Hell! " He gritted his teeth, glaring at the clearly pleased deranged scientist in front of him. " Don't be such a baby- Now let's get you synced up so I can track the data. " Back to typing she went. Completely ignoring the complaints from him.

Galo crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground avidly. This was going to take quite some time, he wanted to hear more about who this Lio Fotia was. What did he do? Where was he right now? He needed to get all these jumbled thoughts settled and under control. And right now this guy was the source of the problem and the solution. He was trying his best to be patient but if she knew more and how he could go meet him, he wanted to know now-!

" Done! We are ready to go, Now about Lio- "

Gripping her shoulders, he practically leapt at her. " Okay tell me! How do I meet him? Who is he? Have you met him? " He was throwing swings at her constantly, question after question. She had to quickly lift her hands up and stop the rambling idiot. " StooooP! " She screeched. " Slow it down there Pizza brain. " First she moved his hands from her shoulders, next she cracked open a soda before lastly sitting criss cross in her chair. " Now, 1. I have not met him myself but I did some digging. 2. He seems to be a student in the Music and Theater Department. He works as a stage tech for school productions and is in his band. Lastly 3. He practices in the music rooms most days, so he is either there or in the theater setting up for rehearsals for the current theater production. So try there. " She nodded firmly as she spoke, but once she was finished Galo was already grabbing his backpack and getting ready to speed of. " Thank you Lucia! I owe ya! " He gave her a quick two finger gesture goodbye.

" Off he goes...This will be fun…" she opened up their group chat on her phone, Galo was always quite neglectful to check it. She finished her soda before clicking sent a message that would yield some interesting responses...With a final pleased giggle to herself, she spun her chair back to face her monitor. The bracelet had already started to record the data. 

Like speed racer Galo was off, jogging right out of the Lab building and making his way to the other side of campus.

* * *

Lio wiped the sweat from his brow. “ Gueria, you need to pick it up and keep up with Meis after the bridge. You keep lagging. “ Commanding yet smooth and understanding, the leads tone towards his band mates who accompanied him in the large practice room never stepped out of line. He always remained so calm when they practiced no matter what mix ups and miss steps fell into place while rehearsing. “ Got it Boss. “ Gueria put his drum sticks up with a grin before leaning down to grab and toss Lio a bottle water from the bin beside his drum set. 

He caught the bottle, taking care to set down his guitar in its case and take a seat before opening it. Meis did the same, taking a seat near the back wall by Gueria. He spoke up after a few moments of silence. “ Do you think the club will let us host another gig soon?” “ yeah! I’m itching to get back out there!” Gueria nudged Meis shoulder with a spunky toothy smirk earning him a slight grin from his long haired friend. 

“ Maybe...We will need to keep practicing to show them what we have in us though.” Lio placed the water bottle on the table next to his guitar case, pulling his guitar back out and pulling the strap over his head. “ Let’s get back to work you two.” He smiled at the two guys who both gave him an eager thumbs up.    
Their practice session resumed, trying to hash out a solid set for their next appearance on stage. Which with luck wouldn’t be too far away. 

Nearly 2 hours into practice, Gueria spotted something or rather someone odd. “ Uh Boss, We have an audience. “ Lio looked over his shoulder towards the window that decorated the front of the practice room they used. The boy’s eyes widened. “ The guy with the wild hair..? “    
Hands and face pressed excitedly against the glass, there stood the blue haired and bright eyed man from the audience. The one that watched him so intrigued by him, he had remembered the vivid shine in his eyes from then. 

No one had ever watched him like that. No one was ever so drawn to him and watched with such intense engagement. He was sure up until that moment that people would always look at them like some pipe dream of a band that would never take off. They would pass them off as low rate with now chance. But he had looked at him with such conviction. 

“ FOUND THEM! “ The man spoke with pure joy in his loud voice. Lio looked to his other band mates who gave a largely confused and awed shrug. He was taken aback by the sudden shout from this curiously strange man. 

Lio put his guitar down once more, making his way to the door. The man unlatched himself from the glass, rushing to meet him at the door. With a soft creak it opened. “ Do you need something..? “ Lio Questioned just to receive the much larger man invading his person space with a large grin. “ I was looking for you and your band!! Well more so you, Lio.That’s your Name right? “ He was so bright and loud. “ Yes- Lio Fotia, and you..? “ Lio took about a half step back from the man looming over him, he couldn’t help but crack a slight smile, who in the world was this guy. 

“ Galo Thymos, I saw you guys perform this week! It was insane! “ Galo put one hand on his hip and the other formed a proud fir near his chest. “I thought your playing and singing were incredible! So I wanted to meet you.” Meis and Gueria looked at each other in disbelief, but it was already going to Gueria’s head. He put his hand to his chin with a smug grin, putting his arm around Lio. Lio tired to thank Galo but was quickly interrupted by the cocky Gueria. “ Of course we were! We are the best band in the whole damn city! “ Lio rolled his eyes with a humored smile, moving Gueria’s arm from around him. “ I saw you in the crowd, “ Lio started. “ You seemed to really be enjoying it. Why don’t you come sit in on our next practice or something? We could always need an audience. “ Gueria and Meis locked eyes again, a bit bewildered by their boss' sudden interested in this total stranger. He had never really been the most friendly or interested in sudden fans of their music before.   


Galo was at a loss for words, his eyes bright and glittering with excitement. “ Hell yeah! “ He took Lio’s hand shaking it firmly. It caught Lio off guard but he couldn’t say he was mad about it though. The firm and strong grip around his hand felt...encouraging. He could feel the childish excitement coming from Galo. ‘ This guy...sure is unique…’ Lio took out his phone. “ Here give me your number, I’ll let you know when we have practice.” Galo pulled out his phone at light speed. “ Sure, Sure.”

* * *

With numbers exchanged Galo felt a pool of happiness bubbling up in his stomach, he had never felt so happy to just meet and talk to someone. Just knowing that he was gonna see him again put him on high. It was simply wonderful. 

He parted ways with the trio, not wanting to interrupt their practice more than he had clearly done already. Galo watched his phone screen as he walked back to his dorm. ‘ Lio Fotia ‘ The name on his screen..he knew is name and that somehow felt so fulfilling..,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was meant to just be like hm lets put something stupid in this but then it stuck. But our Himbo is love struck, stupid, and he is oblivious to the mess about to unfold around him.
> 
> Again thanks so much for reading! I'm no expert writer so comments and input are really appreciated. Let me know what you think and where I can improve!


	3. Author's Note - The Show Ends Here!

Hey There! This is Just a heads up that I most likely won't be continuing this fic. When I originally started writing this I had a lot I wanted to do with it. But Life and other things got in the way and made me loose much of my inspiration to keep writing any of this. Thank you for your interest in it and its very cliche premise <3 it was a fun thought but I'm gonna leave it at this


End file.
